Chilhood memories
by dEBB987
Summary: An accident involving magic leaves Nazarik's Guardians as 5-year-old children. A collection of Omakes from my main story "The Master of Death in Nazarik" that is in the x-over section with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Omake 1 Childhood memories part 1**

It had been an accident.

Harry had been cleaning the contents of his bag. After so many lives, he figured it was about time he got rid of all the trash he had kept when he got through his collector phase.

In the first three or four lives, he had looked at pretty much anything as if it were a unique treasure; because once that world died he knew he wasn't going to find anything like it ever again. This way, he ended up with a lot of curious, useless objects that only were taking space in his bag.

Harry didn't even remember what most of them were. Sure, he could remember if he so tried, but that would mean meditation, going into his mind castle in order to check the memories of that particular world. All in all, it would be time consuming and tedious, so he decided to follow his instincts in whether something was useful or not.

He was doing this alone in his office, throwing the useless objects at the corner of the room while the ones he was keeping were placed in a different section of the endless bag.

Well, he had been alone at first anyways.

Harry was sure as hell they had agreed to come "visit" him all at the same time, there was no way this was only coincidence. One after another, the guardians came to report something, claiming he had called for their presence. They kept coming in between intervals of 2 minutes, until all of them were standing in front of his desk, looking confused.

" _What? No, I didn't ask you to come Shalltear. Who told you I did?"_

" _He told me, he… eh? I can't remember?"_ So she didn't know either. Harry narrowed his eyes, frowning with worry and apprehension. Had Nazarik been infiltrated?

As he was thinking this, he got distracted and threw a seemingly empty, crystal bottle at the pile of discarded items, the flask breaking in pieces. A moment after that, a brilliant yellow light engulfed the whole room like a flash, momentarily blinding him.

When he opened his eyes again, the guardians were still in front of his desk, but now looked like 5 year-old children.

" _What the flying fu-!"_

" _Swearing in front of children!? You monster!"_ came the jokingly affronted male tone from his side before the one speaking bent down with laughter.

Of course this was Death's fault. Now he understood why his guardians didn't remember the person that told them Harry had asked for their presence.

Stupid, childish, grudge-holding, immortal entity.

" _This is payback for laughing at you in the last Emergency Quest, isn't it?"_

" _Now we are even, yes"_

" _You're such a-"_

" _Language! Young children repeat everything they hear, you know? Specially swearing"_ Harry was about to retort when a young voice asked

" _Hadrian-sama? Who are you talking to?"_ Sweet Merlin, Aura looked even cuter as a little kid, her head inclined slightly to her right, looking like a confused puppy.

So Death not only pranked them, but was in his invisible-for-all-but-Harry form. Fantastic.

" _I'm speaking through_ _ **[Message]**_ _with a friend."_ He lied calmly, doing his best to ignore the not so discrete chuckles that were coming from Death. _"Hey little one, could you please tell me what's the last thing you remember?"_

" _Eh? Uhm, Nazarik was translo- trans- err… we were… we came from a swamp to a grassland!"_ was the attempt at explaining before she surrendered, crossing her arms and frowning at the floor in frustration, inflating her red cheeks adorably.

So, the first day after the runes activated? Harry repeated the question addressing the others, all of them seemed to remember the little reunion they had had on the sixth floor, but didn't seem to remember anything about the incident with the wards.

" _I don't get it Hadrian-sama. Weren't we grown-ups back then?"_ was Demiruge's well-articulated question, bringing his little hand to his chin pensively. The demon was one of the kids that had less trouble with vocabulary, and hadn't stuttered not even once when speaking. The rest of the children looked at each other with confusion, not really understanding what was going on.

" _Certainly. Some things happened after that, but it doesn't matter right now"_ standing up Harry walked around the desk, mildly noticing Death's disappearance, and knelt once he was in front of them, so he was more at their level. The children only looked at him curiously, without the surprise and the "Please don't kneel for us!" exclamations he had half-expected.

" _This situation is only temporary, there's no need to worry. Until then, would you like to spend some time with me?"_ The kids looked happily surprised for a moment before the whole room was filled with a chorus of high-pitched "YES!". Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the childish excitement they were exhibiting.

…that's right, they never had a childhood. They were simply created.

Well, Harry would make sure they enjoyed these days at least. After seeing the effect of the curse that had been contained in the crystal bottle, he recognized it as the "Law of Retrogression", a de-aging magic that lowered the magical, mental, and physical skills of the target, making them look like a younger state of themselves. Depending on the strength of the curse, the duration of the effect varied. The one in the flask probably had been one of the strongest, so he thought it may last three days or so.

As he was thinking this, Harry felt something small rushing at him and caught it by reflex, golden eyes full of adoration looking up at him as a little Albedo made grasping motions with her tiny hands, right in sync with the flapping of her small black wings.

" _Hug! hug!"_

He placed her on his left side, the little girl snuggling in his shoulder before sighing happily.

" _Not fair! Me too! Me too!"_ came the excited voice of Aura as she ran towards him

" _C-can I h-have a hug too?"_ Mare was as shy as ever, but looked hopeful, walking behind his sister.

" _Hadrian-samaaa!"_ was the simple cry of Shalltear, making that betrayed face kids usually did when they thought their parents only spoiled their siblings and not them.

The room was in chaos in an instant, and he found himself surrounded by the remaining five children, expectant faces staring up at him. He didn't have enough arms to carry them all… but he was still kneeling, so instead of standing up, he sat down briefly before laying on the cold floor.

" _Hadrian-sama?"_

" _I can't carry all of you, but we can lay down together"_ Not one minute after that, Harry was staring at the ceiling, his torso and arms restrained by the weight of the kids.

Albedo had quickly claimed his left side, and seemed quite content as she listened to his heart; her upper body was above his own, while her knees supported her on the floor. Shalltear had claimed the right side, her face hiding in the crook where shoulder met neck, which was somewhat uncomfortable since her breath was tickling him slightly.

The twins' heads were lying over his stomach, the rest of their bodies on the floor. Aura was face up, looking at the ceiling with a relaxed face, while Mare was curled in fetal position, facing Harry's upper body.

Cocytus had simply hugged his right arm, the four arms trapping the limb against the insectoid's cold chest as the long tail swayed happily, hitting the floor repeatedly at a steady rhythm in such a way that it was highly probable it would end up breaking the hard surface. Harry found amusing the fact that the guardian was the smallest among the children, being at least one head shorter than the twins. If one were to judge the age based in nothing but height, anyone would say Cocytus was at least two years younger than the rest.

Demiurge had stood at the side momentarily, seemingly at loss at what to do. After some encouragement, the small kid ended up doing the same as Cocytus but with his left arm, the demon's little arms held the appendage loosely, even as the metal-like tail curled strongly around Harry's forearm.

If Harry was truthful, the position was far from comfortable. The floor was hard, it was difficult to breathe with the kids laying over him, Demiurge's tail was obstructing his blood circulation, and the arm Cocytus was holding was cold as shit. He was glad to have resistance against [Frozen], negative status, because he was sure the arm would end up like that otherwise. Still, this was not the first time he took care of a bunch of children, so he kept his discomfort to himself and closed his eyes, somehow managing to fall asleep like that.

Harry woke up when someone knocked at the door, Yuri Alfa requesting permission to enter. Ugh, it was better if the current… _situation_ wasn't widely known.

" _Please wait a moment"_ he told the maid before he started to move, disturbing the sleepy guardians. Placing privacy charms around the room, he tried, and failed, to sit up. The kids were quite unwilling to free him.

" _Hey little ones, I need to get up. Please go to my bedroom and behave until I arrive, yes?"_

His question was greeted with hums and murmurs of who knows what, Harry was sure those weren't even words.

" _Come on…The first one to touch the door of the closet wins a reward"_

Awake all of the sudden; he watched them run hastily towards his bedroom, some tripping up in thin air since they were still half asleep. Finally free, he stood up and placed silencing and locking charms upon the bedroom's door before stretching out, his back popping satisfactorily. Once he was seated behind his desk, he finally let the pleiade enter.

She was asking about the guardian's whereabouts, so he told her they were on a secret mission, and would be out for the next few days.

" _Please let the area guardians know, so they can act properly in their absence"_

" _Understood, Hadrian-sama"_

Dismissing the maid, he watched as her eyes stared suspiciously at the broken surface Cocytus' tail had caused, before she bowed and turned to leave. Once the door closed, he stood and walked towards his bedroom, taking down the locking charms and leaving only the silencing one before he entered.

" _I won, I won!"_ was the immediate greeting of Shalltear, jumping excitedly in her place close to the entrance, letting him know the winner the moment he opened the door.

" _Only because you pushed me, so it doesn't count!"_ was the angry shout of Albedo, the other guardians were either sulking or watching the exchange with interest from their position in the bedroom's floor.

" _Calm down, it's only a game"_ that didn't seem to change anything though, so he added _"Why don't we play something else? This time with me?"_

The mood improved quickly as Harry knelt down in front of them, explaining a few simple games and letting Shalltear decide which one they would play, since she had been the winner.

By the end of the third day, Harry was glad Death had pulled this prank. At least now the guardians had something they could call "Childhood memories".

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hi guys! So, these are just a collection of omakes from my main story "The Master of Death in Nazarik" that is in the crossover section with Harry Potter.

I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense since these are fragments from the main story, but I wanted to publish it in the normal section of overlord too, because everyone should know about the idea of **Children-Guardians!** haha

I would like to say that if any of you want to write about this prompt you can do it. I just love the idea so much I wouldn't mind if you use it, so long you include mi username and the title of my story so people know they can find my own version of the idea here.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy, in case you were wondering~

See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Omake 3: Childhood memories part 2**

Harry could swear over his life, he had only taken his eyes from them for a minute.

A minute. 60 seconds. _No more._

So, how exactly had this happened?

One moment they were playing "Freeze" amiably, laughing when Harry caught them and teasing when he didn't. Harry even made sure all of them "won" the same number of times, so they wouldn't feel sad or tease the "losers" overly much.

Then, why in the seven layers of hell were they fighting?

It wasn't even a fair battle, but more of an "Everyone against Cocytus" thing. The kids surrounding the trembling insectoid menacingly as they spoke indiscernible things, the sounds overlapping in such a way Harry couldn't really get a whole phrase. Not only were they speaking at the same time, but some words were mispronounced, so he only got "How could you" and "Idiot!" among other things.

" **[Malice Dispersion]"** he said pointing at Cocytus, a strong shielding magic that protected the target from creatures that had negative karma appearing around him. Cocytus, Sebas and Victim were the only guardians with positive karma points, so this should suffice for the time being.

" _What the heck is going on here?"_ he looked disapprovingly at the bunch of kids, which were torn between looking regretfully at the floor and exchanging looks between them. No one answered though, so he sighed and walked closer to the still trembling Cocytus, picking him up. The cold insectoid just trembled with more intensity in his arms, imitating a Chihuahua quite well.

" _Hey kiddo, look at me"_ Harry waited until he raised his head before continuing _"Can you tell me what happened?"_

Silence greeted his question, Cocytus' jaws opening and closing without really saying anything. Harry got the impression that if the insectoid could cry, it would.

" _I'm not mad, I just want to know what happened"_ he said softly, trying to comfort the distressed kid as he softened his expression. Under his gentle breath, the small guardian in his arms finally answered with a whisper of _"I'm sorry."_

"… _It's ok kid. What happened little one?"_ Harry started to move unconsciously, swaying slightly from side to side as if he were lulling a baby.

" _I b-broke Hadrian-sama's box. I'm really sorry! Really sorry!"_ Cocytus finally answered, hiding his face in Harry's chest.

Looking more attentively at the floor, he could see some shards of black porcelain dispersed near his nightstand, some sharp, irregular pieces way too close from where the twins were standing. Shit, he hadn't noticed since the floor was dark as well!

He used **[Mass fly]** on the bunch of kids that were looking at Cocytus with a mix of envy and confusion, probably thinking the guardian was being rewarded instead of punished for his misdeed. The spell only worked on living beings, so he was sure they wouldn't get cut by the remains of the jewelry chest Harry used to keep small, invisible-for-all-but-him items.

A simple reparo fixed the chest, before he levitated the items only he could see from the floor and towards the container. Once he was done he gently lowered the other guardians, and knelt to let Cocytus on the floor too.

" _It was an accident, there's no need to worry. I already fixed it, see?"_ he said pointing at the chest that looked good as new _"I want you to be more careful though, that could have hurt someone"_ he reprimanded slightly before addressing the rest of the guardians.

" _And you, if something happens I want you to tell me, don't try to deal with it on your own. I'll handle the situation, yes?"_ the others nodded slightly, looking unsatisfied at the whole affair.

"… _Cocytus, as punishment for breaking my box, you won't be able to choose a game for the next round"_ He said with mock severity _"Maybe then you'll be more careful"_

The small insectoid nodded with acceptance, much calmer now that he had received a penalty. The others looked better too, quickly forgetting the whole ordeal as Aura's turn for choosing arrived.

She choose Hide and Seek, and the random role-defining sticks designed Harry as the seeker (pun intended) so he went towards the nearest wall and covered his eyes, counting slowly and loudly for half a minute. It was only when he turned that he realized his mistake.

He hadn't told them they couldn't leave the room.

 _Shit._

So much for keeping it a secret. Maybe if he cheated, he would be able to find them before others noticed? With this in mind, he took from his bag an enchanted compass, which was practically a point-me spell but with a larger area of effect for locating something.

Thinking who would be the most troublesome if left alone, he said _"Shalltear"_ out loud; intent on running the instant the little arrow stopped its spinning. The little vampire had been having difficulties controlling her strength, and only Harry's watchful eyes had been keeping at bay the potential accidents among the group of children.

Before the arrow stopped completely he heard a soft, surprised _"He's cheating!"_ come from the closet. Halting mid-step, he quickly turned around an opened it, Albedo staring up at him with big doe-like eyes, her little hands covering her mouth as she realized her mistake.

Well, Harry admitted it had been a good idea. With the whole Nazarik as a hiding base, he hadn't even considered the possibility of them _actually staying_ in the room. Catching Albedo, he carried her to his king-size bed, telling her to wait there until he brought the others.

Albedo didn't seem to pay much attention to his words though, too busy rolling around delightfully as she giggled in his bed, until she was trapped in the covers like some sort of small burrito. Harry really wanted to take a picture, but didn't have the time for that right now… the memory would have to suffice.

" **[Heaven's eye]"** he said as he turned around, watching the room carefully. This magic allowed the user to see over long distances, giving them the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease.

He didn't seem to have such luck however; his presidential room appeared to be empty. Sighing, he used **[Thought Projection],** a type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once, but the copy was intangible like a hologram, used merely for communication and observation.

The projection would watch over Albedo, so even if it couldn't physically interact with her at least Harry would know if she started to make trouble. Getting out of the room, he closed it and placed locking and silencing charms on it, before resuming his search for Shalltear.

He caught her on the 6th floor, hiding among the forest. Her little legs were as fast as ever so he had used magic to catch up with her, which got him a small cry of _"Not fair! That's cheating!"_ before he picked her up, which caused a delighted cry as red eyes looked happily up at him. After that she seemed to grow shy and hid her face in the crook of his neck, giggling softly.

Using the ring to go back to his room, he left her in the bedroom, told her to behave, and promptly left as he searched for Mare. He had an inkling of were the little boy may be, so he teleported directly to the library.

The boy was sleeping under a table. How could he fall asleep so fast? it had been hardly five minutes since the game began. Smiling softly at the little guy Harry crouched to pick him up, carrying him slowly and carefully as he tried not to wake him. Once he was standing he nodded in greeting at Titus Annaeus Secundus, the librarian that was watching the whole ordeal silently but with interest, before making a shushing gesture at him. The librarian answered with a nod, mouthing " _I won't tell_ " without actually saying the words.

Harry was glad only the librarian had seen him, the magic caster's personality and thinking were quite aligned to his very own, since it was the only NPC Harry had meddled with in such matters. Going back to his room, Albedo had fallen sleep, still trapped in the cocoon of covers, while Shalltear talked animatedly with the Projection-Harry. Placing Mare on the other side of the king size bed, he covered the boy before leaving once again, this time searching for Demiurge.

He had to blink a couple of times when he found the small demon demanding answers from his subordinates in the 7th floor, questioning the security measures that had been installed in Nazarik since the first week in this world. Demiurge hadn't noticed his presence quite yet; focused as he was on the information they were giving him, and only turned around once the others halted in their explanation.

The expression was very much like a deer caught in the headlights; diamond-like eyes opened so wide even the servants exchanged surprised looks, which was understandable really, considering Demiurge almost never opened them. After that the demon predictably tried to run away, so Harry apparated in front of him, saying _"caught"_ as he picked up the child.

" _Why were you asking about the security system?"_ Harry asked curiously at the kid that seemed to be silently sulking, an adorable pout on his face that was immediately erased at the _"aww"_ whisper Envy let out.

" _Hadrian-sama asked me to do it, and I don't remember if I did. I wanted to be sure!"_ the child said with determination, looking up at him with a little frown as if daring Harry to reprimand him. Harry just sighed and patted his head, chuckling at the way the metal-like tail straightened up like a startled cat's would, before it began to sway lightly.

Turning to look at the fidgeting servants he asked them how many people had seen the small ( _I'm not small!_ ) demon, closing his eyes in resignation when they answered with a short _"The whole floor, most likely. He said it was a spell?"_

"… _I'll explain later. As for now, please act accordingly in his absence (_ _Why? I'm here_ _) and don't mention it to anyone outside the floor"_ receiving nods from the kneeling area-guardians, Harry finally apparated to his room, placed Demiurge on the floor with an instruction to "stay here" and left to catch Aura.

Aura was a ranger and it was noticeable, Harry wouldn't have seen her if not for the compass he was using to track her. Jumping out of her hiding place in the upper corner of the Spa resort in the 9th floor, she already had put some distance between them; so much in fact that Harry wouldn't have caught her if not for the very obvious destination she was running towards. The exit.

" _Awww~ Hadrian-sama got me!"_ she said with mock sadness before giggling, kicking her legs in the air as he caught her with an arm around her waist. Harry couldn't really answer though, since a problem was developing from bad to worse in his bedroom.

Quickly apparating inside the room, he used his unoccupied arm to levitate apart the girls that were fighting over his bed, his Projection's memories telling him it started because they both wanted to sleep over his heart in the "sleepover" he had promised. The Projection had been unable to calm them down with just words.

Sighing tiredly, he bent down to leave Aura on the floor, her worried face directed to the two now crying girls suspended on thin air. He placed Albedo and Shalltear gently on the floor and checked for any injures (they didn't have any) before giving a speech of "Fighting is bad" and "I'm so disappointed".

As punishment he made them stand together, placing a circle of **[Non aggression area]** around them. Any battles developing in said area would be useless, since all damage would be automatically changed to zero. It was Ritual magic, and Harry's own version of a "get-along" shirt, since only two adults (or three children) fitted in the small area of effect.

" _Stay there and think about what you have done"_ he said to the loudly sniffing girls before straightening, his lower back popping unexpectedly. Harry sighed, feeling very old and tired all of the sudden. He couldn't sleep quite yet tough, Cocytus was still missing.

Walking around the floor following the compass, he lets out a relieved sigh when he sees the long tail of the insectoid peeking from under a set of curtains in one of the guest rooms, probably thinking the logic "If I can't see you then you can't see me" was absolutely flawless. Cocytus let out an unmanly yelp when Harry caught him but didn't put much of a fight other than struggling weakly in his arms for a short moment before accepting defeat.

Harry walked slowly towards his room, yawning once they finally arrived he left the last guardian gently on the floor and deem it was about time they got to bed. To avoid fights he determined the order in which they would sleep, placing Albedo and Shalltear on both ends of the bed to reinforce their punishment. He ignored the sad puppy looks and positioned the rest at random, using the sticks that had designated him as seeker in the last game.

In the end, the sleeping order from left to right was Albedo, Cocytus, Aura, Harry, Demiurge, Mare, Shalltear. He hoped they didn't move much in the night, because the space in the bed was just enough for all of them. Just for precaution, he placed cushioning charms on the floor before closing his eyes, Morfeo claiming him almost immediately.

The first day had finally ended.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

Children drain all the energy you have! They're quite dementor-like if you think about it… if they drained energy instead of happiness and souls, obviously.

Anyways, all I could think about was a burrito Albedo, and them running all around Nazarik with a distressed Harry behind them, so this was the result haha. I don't have children, but some cousins are small and God, they somehow manage to be cute and infuriating at the same time.

Would you like to see a situation reflected in Children-guardians? Don't hesitate to tell me on the reviews! I may add it to the Omake's continuation if I like it and fits with the idea I have for them. An example is: I have a friend that's not into the fandom, but dared me to use the phrase "Children were machines with love tanks that needed to be fulfilled quite regularly. Especially when you were sleeping peacefully, even more so if you were tired as shit." so that's the beginning for the next continuation haha.

As always, thanks for reading & hope you liked it. Updates are going to be more scarce sadly, since both school and work consume most of my days.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Omake 5: Childhood memories part 3**

Children were machines with love tanks that needed to be fulfilled quite regularly. Especially when you were sleeping peacefully, even more so if you were tired as shit.

It was probably around 3 a.m. when Harry felt something poking his face insistently. He frowned a little and tried to ignore it by turning his head in the opposite direction, but it obviously didn't help. Giving up, he opened his eyes slightly, more asleep than awake as he begrudgingly searched for the source of his predicament. The first thing he saw were Mare's mismatched eyes, the elf was face down (at least from his perspective) having crawled his way through the pillows and was blinking tearfully at him.

" _I d-didn't mean to wake y-you"_ the small elf whispered. Harry's instinctual answer was to say something like "You were poking me, what exactly did you think would happen? Brat." but the grumpy words never left his lips, since Mare began to hiccup, tears now running down his cheeks.

No no no sobbing no!

Quickly placing a Muffliato around Mare and himself, he looked around and sighed in relief when he saw the others still sleeping. Moving very slowly he sat up, turning from the waist up so he could take the crying Mare and place him in his lap.

" _Shh shhh why are you crying?"_ the kid was hugging him quite strongly, crying in his shirt loudly. Thank Merlin for the Muffliato.

" _N-nightmare"_

" _Hmm… do you want to talk about it?"_ the elf shook his head in negative, still hiding in his chest, so Harry stayed silent and simply made comforting circular motions in the tiny back, the other hand over the small head, humming softly.

Harry was starting to fall asleep again, nevermind that he was seating when the little elf finally released his grip, small hands cleaning the slightly red eyes before looking up, blinking at Harry in a matter that was totally awake.

Please no.

" _Can we play?"_ was the totally serious question, the hopeful stare now shining with energy.

No we can't, is 4 a.m., everyone is asleep and I'm so tired I think I could sleep over a pointy rock.

" _Sorry bud, it's a little bit too early for that. Can you go back to sleep?"_

" _I'm n-not sleepy"_ The little brat had taken quite the nap during the afternoon, so this was sadly Harry's fault for allowing it.

"… _you have to try. Lie down and try to fall asleep again"_

" _But, w-what if the nightmare c-comes back?"_ Huh, so that was the real reason.

" _Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It may help"_ Harry hadn't even finished that phrase when the kid shook his head, saying _"NO!"_ quite loudly. He was surprised to see the normally shy elf express himself so stridently, but that was to be expected given the circumstances.

" _Ok, ok, that's ok too"_ he waited for the elf to calm down again before saying _"we all are here together. Nothing bad will happen I promise"_

"… _p-pinky promise?"_ Harry wondered mildly where he learned that small piece of human culture, before mentally shrugging and accepting; sealing the contract with the small finger.

The little elf looked much better already, even if he was still way too awake for Harry's liking. Hugging the small child again, he hummed the few lullabies he knew from heart; managing not to fall asleep before the kid did. After that, he levitated the child carefully towards his place between Demiurge and Shalltear, having to move the vampire's arm so the elf actually fitted in the reduced space.

Once that whole ordeal was done with, he took down the muffliato and lied down again, sleep greeting him the moment his eyes closed.

Harry slept soundly after that, and didn't wake up again until much later when he felt movement, more specifically, that of a kid waking up. Harry was still too tired to do shit however, so he subconsciously tried to put the kid back to sleep by giving soft pats on their back and humming. Had he been more awake he would have thought this better, since his humming was waking up the others, but at least the one he was patting was falling asleep again. Harry let out a tired and relieved sigh, and was beginning to dream again when he felt even more movement and the squeaky noise the mattress made when someone stood up. Opening his eyes in resignation, he blinked sleepily at the room.

He had a hand over Demiurge's back and the demon was snoring slightly over his torso, so he figured the little demon had been the one that woke him up first. Aura was sleeping soundly, taking the space that was meant for two children. Albedo had changed from being at the end of the bed to sleeping across their feet, and seemed quite comfortable… wasn't Cocytus supposed to be between them? Turning his head to the other side of the bed, only Mare was still sleeping, since Shalltear was standing right at the side of the bed, looking at him guiltily.

Harry brought his free hand to his lips, making a shushing motion before whispering "Don't move" towards Shalltear. The little vampire giggled softly before nodding, a complicit small smile on her face before it was covered by her tiny pale hands.

Where the heck was Cocytus? Harry thought it over for a few seconds before checking the only place left of his bed; over his head. True enough, the insectoid was sharing the big pillow Harry was using. He let out an amused smile at the position Cocytus was sleeping in, curled up with its tail wrapped around himself like some sort of cat.

Glad everyone was still either sleeping or in the room, he summoned his wand and casted Tempus, surprised to see it was actually 10:21am.

Deeming it was a decent hour to have breakfast, he slowly sat up, waking Demiurge in the process as he stretched. The little demon rubs his eyes sleepily, before looking around as if searching for his glasses. Harry accios them from the nightstand, giving the item to him before addressing the bunch of children.

" _Wake up kids, aren't you hungry?"_ he asked softly as he gently shook Aura awake. Once the young elf was standing sleepily out of the bed, he was free to get down as well, finally able to shake awake the other children.

The last one to wake up is Cocytus, being the harder to reach since he was in the middle of the king-size bed. The smallest kid is stretching four arms when Harry's curiosity gets the best of him, asking about his change of sleeping position.

" _It. was. too. warm"_ said the insectoid softly, not looking at him. Ah, he had forgotten to take into consideration the characteristics of his species…he would have to remember it next time.

" _It's ok kid, you're not in trouble. You can sleep there from now on"_ he clarified gently patting the insectoid's cold head, before walking out of the bedroom with the bunch of children behind him. He couldn't help but think in a line of ducklings following their mother.

Chuckling at the mental image, he sent a **[Message]** to Sous-chef, asking him to bring ingredients for a large breakfast to his room. The rooms of the Guild members were designed as a presidential suite; with a large bathroom, a bar, a piano room, a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, a kitchen for a personal chef, a dressing room, and many other really unnecessary rooms. Right now, it was going to be the first time the personal kitchen was used, since he wanted to keep the situation as unnoticed as possible.

The mushroom-like NPC arrives in a matter of minutes, so Harry goes to receive him since he hadn't let any of the maids in. Normally, the regular maids would take turns to follow him during a whole day, but he had ordered them away for these few days, much to their chagrin.

Sous-chef stares with utter disbelief at the children guardians, so he gives him a short explanation on the situation at hand, putting emphasis on the short durance of the spell and the request of silence regarding their small status. The NPC nods in understanding before starting to cook, fulfilling all of their demands swiftly. Even with such a broad menu, they find themselves eating in a matter of minutes, seated in the small dinner room present in Harry's personal chambers.

He keeps an eye on the kids during the whole meal, making sure they are grasping the utensils right and that the food gets mostly into their mouth and not over the table and floor. It's a little complicated with such a large amount of children, but it was not as bad as it could be if he hadn't magic. Levitating food and passing things down the table with wandless magic was certainly helpful.

Truth be told, they didn't really need to eat, but Harry had felt nostalgic as he remembered his first family, so he had wished for a regular breakfast since he knew he wouldn't be able to have one once they were back to normal.

Once they had all eaten Aura asked for lollipops, which was immediately supported by a chorus of agreeing children. Harry was still eating though, so he asked her to go to Sous-chef to ask for some.

" _Ok. Do you want one too?"_ Distracted with Cocytus' small mess, he answered distractedly with a _"Sure kid"_ as he cleaned the insectoid's claws and helped him hold the fork right.

The elf ran enthusiastically towards the mushroom-like NPC, standing in her toes at the same time she made hand motions for the elder to bend down.

" _Can you give us lollipops? One for Hadrian-sama too, he was too shy to ask for one himself so he sent me to do it"_ was the worst attempt at whispering Harry had ever seen, since he could hear it all the way from across the room in his sitting position. What the heck? She had offered it to him! The little elf wasn't finished though, because it continued with her supposedly discrete voice _"He didn't want to ask because he's an adult. Don't say I told you, but-"_

" _Ahem! Aura come back please, you haven't finished your vegetables yet!"_ he yelled mildly embarrassed before chuckling to himself. Oh, how could he have forgotten? Young kids could embarrass their parents so very easily. Why, he recalled this one time James had-

" _Here you go, Hadrian-sama!"_ the young elf interrupted his thoughts as she offered the lollipop to him, the others already eating theirs. Oh well, he would have enough time to feel nostalgic and act like an old man later. Thanking Aura with a few pats on her head, he finished his candy with a single bite before standing up to thank sous-chef, requesting him to come back in the afternoon.

Accompanying the mushroom-like NPC out of his room, he renewed the silencing charms around the whole area before coming back to the dinner room. Stopping the small mayhem only small children without supervision could produce, he vanished the rests of food without a second thought, before asking the kids what they wanted to do.

Listing off a few options, in the end the majority had chosen to play in the forest with the creatures Aura supervised. Opening up a **[Gate]** he made sure to avoid the part of the floor that was occupied by other Nazarik denizens, so he let the children explore around at their leisure, with the condition of staying in the clearance and not going too far away.

Everything was well for the first couple of hours, until a small mishap from Shalltear had one of the Tob-Bears accidently hugged to death. The creature disappears with a "Puff" sound, as the distinctive ashes of the fire-type monster fall to the ground. Consoling the depressed vampire while calming down a furious Aura had not been easy, but he had managed in the end. If anything, he was glad it had been one of his **[Summoned]** creatures and not one of Aura's original ones, since it would have been disastrous otherwise.

So, now they were having a funeral, because Harry couldn't convince them not to have one, even if the animal in question was nothing but ashes now. Once the "ceremony" had ended, he hoped to dispel the depressive aura by distracting them with something else. As such, he transfigured their clothes into swim suits, telling them to go have fun in the lake that was in the middle of the clearing.

Since swimming had been out of bunds, the children immediately ran towards the "forbidden" lake, hopefully forgetting everything about the small accident of before. He walks at a more sedated pace after them, changing his clothes for a swimsuit as well, but instead of getting in fully he just sits down at the edge, his legs moving slightly underwater as he kept a watchful eye on the bunch of cute brats.

The water level had been forcefully adjusted with Harry's magic to an appropriate level, so he didn't worry overly much as they played and swam around the lake. It was not like any of them could die by drowning, but his parental instincts wouldn't allow him to be careless regarding their safety.

Movement suddenly halting, he felt his body tense as their mischievous eyes focused on him, before a whole war started on who could throw more water at the other. Harry found himself forced to participate, so he threw aguamenti left and right as he avoided the "attacks" of the kids, jogging around the lake. He threw cold water at most of them, making them yelp at the temperature, and hot water at Cocytus since it was the only thing that made him react. Their attacks almost never reached him however, since they were using only his hands to throw water, so he transfigures a few fallen leaves to give them water guns and even the playfield.

They play around the clearance for quite a while, alternating between jogging, evading and countering the water attacks of the others, until the game reaches its end with a final, undiscussed winner. Harry and the kids were all pathetically defeated when Mare got serious and used elemental magic to create a wave, the water coming from nowhere as it flooded the whole clearance without a second thought, the few creatures that were in the vicinity running away from the mayhem.

A few minutes of panic later, he let out a relieved sigh once he noticed everyone was alright and laughing, congratulating Mare for winning. Deeming he had had enough heart attacks for the moment, he instructed them to get out of the lake, drying them up with a swift wand movement before changing their clothes back to normal. Opening up a **[Gate]** , he was the last to go through, guiding them towards the dining room for a quick meal.

It was a repeat of breakfast, but now with the children talking amiably as they laughed and joked with each other. He supervises the lot of them as he eats silently; a warm smile on his face as he recalled times long past.

Once lunch ended, he decided to play something calmer, so he improvises a few games regarding equilibrium and slow movements. It feels like some sort of Yoga, but with a lot more talking and less humming. The children got tired of it quite quickly though, so in the end he settles for playing Musical Chairs.

The first attempt at playing it was terrible. The chairs simply hadn't been designed to hold a full tackle from the competitive children, so they broke down on the first round. He waved his wand to repair them, adding a few runes for resistance before trying to play a second time. The game is repeated a couple of times before pausing for dinner, with the winners being Aura and Shalltear respectively.

When the final meal of the day was over, he congratulated Sous-chef for a job well done before dismissing him, taking the bunch of brats back into his bedroom. It was too early to go to sleep however, so he sat down in the floor with the children surrounding him, deciding with an amused smile the last game of the day.

The game of "this little piggy" wasn't supposed to be this intricate, but he was having so much fun. Basically, Harry would say the beginning using his own hands for the story-making and let the children complete the phrase, which was proving to be quite imaginative for them. Up until now, he got quite varied responses, from "trained wolves in the park" to "Got eaten by a plant", and his personal favorite "went away to check everything was ok" from Demiurge. The little demon had been restless since they finished diner. It didn't seem to matter how many times Harry said he got it covered, everything was fine and that they were not under attack, all the kid ever did was look inflexibly at him.

In the end he picked up the stubborn kid and placed him on his lap, thinking he may as well end the game to tell a story. Using magic to illustrate his words, he spoke about wards and magical shields in the simplest way possible, explaining to the awed children a little about what he had done with the wards around Nazarik. Once that was done he shifted the images to tell an adventurous tale, giving a kid-friendly version of a few adventures the Golden-trio had had in his first life.

He focuses on the fun parts of course, like riding on the dragon's back as they escaped from the "bad guys" of the bank, or the tests they had overcome to reach the philosopher's stone. With every tale, he uses Djinn illusory magic to make a small show, the figures being like a 3D hologram as the made-up characters moved, flew and fought in accordance to the story. Every time he changed to another tale, he would pick up a different kid and place them on his lap, so everyone had their "turn" at passing time with him.

Once everyone had been with him at least once, he called it a day and transfigured their clothes into pajamas. After that, he decided the sleeping order at random, with Cocytus being the only one that had a designated space in the pillows above them. In the end, the sleeping order from left to right was Demiurge, Aura, Albedo, Harry, Shalltear, and Mare. Redoing the cushioning charms on the floor, he slept with the two little girls cuddling with him, the top of his head oddly cold due to Cocytus' proximity.

And thus, the second day was over.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

And that was it! If it were canon, Harry wouldn't be so tired just because he had a busy day, but I wanted to represent the parent's view when they take care of small children, so that's why the beginning was written like that haha.

My respects for those that deal with small children on a daily basis, you never get bored with those little balls of energy near you. I only see my small cousins once per month or so, but is still taxing as hell.

Either way, thanks for reading and hope you liked it ;) Not sure how often my updates will be, since I'm back at work now, but I'll try to keep it reasonable.

See ya' around~


End file.
